battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brave Episode 04
The Fourth Episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Brave. Summary They go back o Youth's discussion with Kazan and Youth shows his disbelief in Dan but Kazan shows his belief in Dan to Youth and the discussion is carried away, Dan is then showed still continuing in improving his deck and is watching his previous battle against Barone. Youth interrupts him and Mai jumps in quickly to tell him that Dan's busy. Youth is determined to tell Dan and says that his not comfortable with him. Dan still ignores him and Clackey ray informs Mai to call him to Clackey. Clackey Ray and Youth are in the next scene and Clackey tells Youth that Dan's skill is very above him. Clackey Ray and Youth then battle in Battle Spirits. Clackey Ray the Light Magician vs Youth Turn 1: Youth Start Step, Draw Step, Main Step -Youth summons Dinonychusaw at level 1. He then summons Erimakilizard at level 2 and ends his turn. Turn 2: Clackey (Youth makes a mistake in terms of his order of summons, he could have summoned Erim then Dino considering that Dino has a cost of 1 and Erim has no cost) Clackey summons Kikimore at level 1 He then summons Gremly at level two. Clackey Ends Turn 3: Youth Youth brings Erimakilizard to level one and then summons Rainydle and Ankillersaurus. He begins his attack step as he attacks with dino. -Clackey Blocks with Gremly and Gremly's block wins. Youth Ends. Turn 4: Clackey Ray. -Clackey brings Gremly from level 1 to level 3 (3000BP). He summons Frogger and begins his attack step. - Kikimore attacks and Ankillersaurus blocks making Ankillersaurus the winner of the outcome. Clackey Ray then attacks with Gremly, Youth takes it to life and it reduces him to 4 life. Frogger then attacks adn Youth takes the attack to life making it 3 life. Clackey Ray ends. Turn 5: Youth Youth refreshes his creatures and then summons the ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm. (A Flash of lightning is brought upon the field as an ancient dragon is summoned from the skies. This dragon is part of the Sieg-legacy) Youth attacks with it and Clackey takes it to life making him have 4 life left. Youth attacks with rainydle but Clackey ray used Flash timing casting royal potion.(All spirits with cost of two are refreshed) Frogger blocks and wins the battle.Youth ends. Turn 6: Clackey Ray Clackey draws and summons The Angelica Cherubim at level two. Clackey Ray activates her effect allowing him to reveal cards equal to the amount of yellow cards he has, he then retrieves a magic card. Clackey Ray attacks with Cheubim and Youth takes the attack to life making his life reduce to 2. He ends. Turn 7: Youth Youth summons Rock Golem at level two then he attacks with Rock golem and mills two cards from the opposing's deck from its effect. Clackey takes the attack to lfie. Clackey has 3 life left. Youth then attacks with Siegwurm and gremly blocks. Clackey Ray then casts a Flash timing which is Angel's Voice. For the cast he uses a core from Angelica and retires frogger. (The battle is resolved by comparing the level) Gremly is at level two and Siegwurm is at level 1 so Siegwurm is destroyed. He ends. Turn 8: Clackey Ray Clackey summons the GreatAngelica Sophia at level 1 (3000) and then uses magic No Entry (For this turn all spirits with a cost of three or less can't block or attack) Erm and Ankiler are forced out meaning that Youth has no blockers. -Angelica Cheribum attacks and Clackey takes the attack to life reducing him to 1 Life. -The GreatAnglica Sophia attacks and Youth loses the battle. Summary 2 Clackey Ray tells Youth the aspect of battling and Youth regrets being arrogant to Dan. Dan has now finished his deck and is in relief Youth apologizes to Dan but can't rely on him, so he results to strengthening his deck. Featured Card Angelica Cherubim - With this effect, you can reveal cards from your deck equal to the amount of yellow symbols you control. You then can add a magic card from that search. Cards Used Cast *Dan Bashin - Fuyuka Oura *Mai Shinomiya - Ayako Kawasumi *Clackey Ray - Daisuke Ono *Youth Glynnhorn -Kakihara *[[Plym Machina] - Kanae Itō *Kazan - Kenji Nomura *Kenzo Hyoudo - Aya Endo *Stella- Satsuki Yukino *Narration - Junichi Suwabe Main Staff *Script: Masaharu Amiya *Storyboard: Masaki Watanabe *Episode Director: Kei Umahiki *Animation Director: Takuro Shinbo Trivia Eyecatches used: Category:Episodes: Brave